Avengers of SHIELD: Two Master Assassins
by MarvelInTheTardis
Summary: My version of when clint was sent to kill Natasha and the events after such as Budapest. Some smut but It's a T. Clintasha: Hawkeye and Black Widow
1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton was a very highly skilled S.H.I.E.L.D agent. He wasn't like any other S.H.I.E.L.D agent, he was an archer. The Master assassin was an expert marksman, tactician and strategist. He was highly skilled in field and he was one of the best S.H.I.E.L.D agents at hand-to-hand combat.

He was not somebody that you wanted on the wrong side of you. Nick Fury always chose him to do the top secret missions no other agents could do.

* * *

><p>Clint was wandering down the halls of their new S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. He saw Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Phil Coulson talking.<p>

As he approached, Hill and Fury took off towards the Director office. Barton greeted Coulson as he passed the beaming man.

"Coulson"

"Barton"

Barton approached Fury's new office. He heard Fury and Hill talking about what sounded like a new assignment.

"She's a extremely skilled assassin, she's very popular on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar... In a bad way"

Clint could hardly hear but he heard

"Russian, Soviet Union, deadly, KGB"

Clint raised an eyebrow.

He should be getting a mission soon.

* * *

><p>Barton was in the training room, practising his shooting. He only went down there to check all his arrows was there and his bow but he ended up practising.<p>

He didn't need to practice his shooting but he did anyway. He also beat up some dummies to waste time when a familiar voice he was expecting spoke.

"Agent Barton, the director would like to see you at his office." Coulson said.

Barton made his way there.

* * *

><p>Barton walked into Fury's office. Fury stood there looking rather grim.<p>

"Fury"

"Barton"

Fury opened some files to show a picture of a very beautiful woman with red hair. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"This is Natalia Romanova, more commonly known as Natasha Romanoff or the Black Widow. She is a Russian Soviet KGB assassin who was one of the red room experiments. She is very deadly, involved with the most famous assassins and she disappears like she's a ghost. Barton, she's even more skilled then you"

Barton raised his eyebrow at this remark.

He squinted, cleared his throat and sighed, taking in the new information.

"you want me to bring her in"

"I want you to take her out"

"sounds like a mission for the Hawkeye"

"It certainly is"

"When do I start"

Fury closed off the holotable, switched off all the lights leaving a file on the table.

"You just did"


	2. Chapter 2

Clint picked up the file fury had left him. Fury had made a team for him (that obviously included Phil) and left him coordinates, a picture and a massive file about the female assassin. He made his way to the armoury, where he packed his costume, his bow, his arrows, his pistol, some S.H.I.E.L.D spy gadgets, a pocket knife, some S.H.I.E.L.D grenades and some other bits and pieces that would be used for disabling any stark-tech. He went down below where the quinjet and his 'team' would be waiting for him. Not really team in his opinion, just a bunch of rookie losers, Phil (Barton thought he was okay...) and a pilot. Barton didn't mean to seem moody...actually no, he thought, he did mean to seem moody; he _was_ moody. Fury, Hill, Coulson and his 'team' was there as expected. Fury and Hill were only there to wish them luck. Barton didn't seem to understand why they were making a big deal over a Russian _girl. _Okay, so she could fight but so could Clint so he didn't see what the problem was. Hill hugged Coulson and wished him good luck. Coulson nodded to Fury and boarded the plane, as did the rest of the team. Barton was last to board but before he could, Fury grabbed him and whispered into his ear.  
>"Be careful Barton, stay alive. Good luck. You'll need it." Fury hurried off shaking his head.<br>That's weird. Fury never wished Barton luck on any of his missions and he'd been on many!  
>Barton boarded the plane.<p>

The plane was on it's way to Moscow, Russia. Barton found an empty space and decided to look at the 'private' file. It told him loads. Some of her known past (so that bit was very short) her tactics, her most famously known assassinations, the project she was in at the red room. It spoke of her time at the KGB and some of her known missions. Barton clicked a button which opened up a holotable. The holotable showed a video of the Black Widow beating up about 15 armed guys, twice the size as her, and not getting hit once. It also bought up a picture of the beautiful woman in a revealing dress. It appeared that many aliases of the black widow has appeared on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar, all of them linked back to her. So she was a spy. A highly skilled spy. Was Barton beginning to feel scared? He jumped to the casual voice  
>"Wow... she's nice" Coulson said.<br>Barton just scoffed and quickly shut the file.  
>"Oh don't worry, Fury had already briefed me on all that this morning... and Hill" The sound of smugness in Coulson's voice made Clint want to knock his teeth out. He breathed. He walked off.<p>

Barton was shooting arrows at a paper target. Coulson sat there watching giving Barton the odd compliment.  
>"The problem is, it's too easy. They're not moving, nowhere near as challenging" Barton said. Coulson just laughed.<br>"Plane's need a training centre or something, they can fit a lab in a FIELD OPS plane so why not a place for training?"  
>"Haha, I'll let Fury know your suggestion!" Coulson said. "In the meantime if you wanted to practice on some moving targets..." Coulson gestured towards their useless rookie team, getting drunk at the bar.<br>"OI! Fellas! None of that... get your shirts back on and put the drinks down...this is a mission, for god's sake!" Coulson ordered.  
>Barton then leant over and whispered into Coulson's ear.<br>"So why did fury give us such a shit team for such a 'impossible' mission?" Barton asked.  
>"Well, my guess is, Fury has used them as pawns, y'know? People to send for this assassin to kill as a distraction well <em>you<em> take them out"_  
>"Ahh<em>, I see" Barton said.  
>The plane came to a sudden jolt as it did a loop round and flew a bit higher.<p>

Coulson looked out the window.  
>"Well we're in Russia, team, let's activate the cloaking device" Coulson shouted to the pilot.<br>Barton watched the wings of the plane disappear as the cloaking device was activated. They'd gone invisible.  
>The pilot began to land the plane. he then stopped mid-air.<br>"Please leave the plane" The pilot said.  
>"What does he mean, we haven't landed" Barton asked Coulson.<br>"We're jumping" Coulson said, throwing Barton a parachute. Barton had a sheer look of terror on his face.  
>"You scared?" Coulson teased.<br>"No... just getting Déjà vu" Barton said thinking.

_He had jumped out of a plane once to land for a mission. Well he fell. Because of the way he fell, Barton got trapped by his foot in the parachute making him fall head first. He got his knife and cut free from the parachute and had to fall, with no support, from 5000 feet. He was in medical bay for two weeks, being unable to perform in missions with a broken_ ankle.

Barton snapped back to reality. He watched Coulson jump out, leaving just Barton. He grabbed his stuff. He held his breath. He jumped.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Clint remembered was falling. The air whipping his face as his panic grew about hitting the surface below. He had too overcome his phobia, he needed to recover from that last accident. He was Clint Francis Barton, master assassin, scared of nothing. Although, Clint felt like he was not slowing down. The parachute was of course working but Clint felt dizzy, he couldn't see. All of a sudden he hit the ground. He slowly stood up inspecting himself. He was okay. He did the jump. Coulson and the rookie agents were already waiting. "We're staying in that hotel over there, Barton, I'll debrief you on your first mission and location as soon as we arrive."

They drove to the hotel in their posh S.H.I.E.L.D car. Hawkeye was sat there quietly, just thinking. He looked at the scars down his bare arms. A long story for each one. Barton sighed, all the time does he have to kill people who are wanted on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar but never before has he had to eliminate an assassin who's similarly skilled as him. He could probably relate to her, he remembered what he was like before S.H.I.E.L.D found him... A rouge killer. But Barton had to kill her. Barton sighed again as the car pulled up at a red carpet leading to the doors of the hotel.

Clint stepped out the car. He looked the hotel up and down.

"Fancy" He sniggered.

Coulson escorted them all in where he talked to the receptionist in Russian.

" это, вероятно, платить вам достаточно для количества времени, мы должны здесь"

The receptionist nodded grimly and the group boarded the lift. There was an awkward silence as they went up in the lift. They finally reached their floor. The rookie agents all went into their rooms. Phil and Clint went into there's. The room was just an average hotel room, pretty luxurious, big enough to live in. There was two separate beds, a massive bathroom, a fridge. Clint wasn't amazed at all. This was every day standard to him now. "So, Barton, your task"

"The place this Natasha Romanoff will be at tonight is this masked ball." Coulson gave Clint some notes and a file. Coulson smirked.

"I hope you bought your dancing shoes"

Barton growled with frustration. He hated dancing and he especially hated masked balls. It was lucky he bought his suit.

"Your car will be here in an hour"

An hour!? Coulson left the room as Barton started getting ready. He started off with a shower. He stripped down naked and entered the hot water. He moaned as the water hit his exposed body. He stretched so it would hit everywhere. His chest, his legs, his crotch area was all hit with the sensational water. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He then neatly put on his suit. He combed his hair neatly back and left the room, picking up his files on the way.

He left the hotel and walked towards the car parked outside. Coulson was at the wheel.

"Good evening Barton"

Barton didn't say anything. Nor did Coulson. Barton knew the drill. Barton will go in with no bow just a small knife and gun. Coulson will be outside as an extraction plan and the car will have his bow just in case. Such fun, Barton car stopped outside what seemed like a palace. It was grand and posh. There were many people outside, ridiculously dressed up. Some had masks, others didn't. Barton left the car.

He walked inside the ballroom where everybody was dancing.

"so far, not good" Barton said to his earpiece. "no sign of a red haired girl in a black dress."

"Just keep looking Barton"

Barton took a glass of champagne and strolled around. The classical music was getting on his nerves. He wanted to leave but he knew he couldn't. He turned on his heel. Then he saw a stunning literally drop dead gorgeous young woman with red hair standing there elegantly in a fancy black gown that reached her knees. There was a split near the bottom showing her pale leg.

"I've found Her"

**Please Review **


	4. Chapter 4

"Repeat" said Coulson's voice in Clint's earpiece.

"I've found the black widow" Clint replied.

"Wow, proceed with the plan, be civil to her, maybe dance with her. At the end of the night follow her. Then... you can eventually kill her" Coulson said.

Barton kept his distance for a while, although, he kept near her all the same. He watched as she laughed and mingled with all the other guests at the party. He thought to himself, like she could be an assassin, she's harmless! Then he realised, he puts on an act to. He knows that act and he's not going to be fooled by it. He watched as she politely dismissed the people she talked to. She then walked of, back into the ballroom. She grabbed another wine of one of the waiters and stood there. She was here for a reason. She wasn't the type of person to go to ballrooms and mingle. She was most likely on a mission. Just like Clint was. He needed to find out more.

Clint slowly approached the red head. Making sure she was alone. He waltzed up to her and put on his handsome charm. He wasn't one for foreplay so he waltzed up to her with his most pleasant smile and said

"Miss, could I interest you in dancing with me"

Natalia looked up at him with her eyebrow raised. She looked like she was waiting to attack but then she smiled beautifully back at him and said

"Why of course, kind sir."

She took his hand and they circled into an embrace. They then started dancing, his and her footwork very impressive.

"Wow, impressive... Miss...?" Clint said expecting an answer.

"Oh, Natalie. Natalie Rushman." She said.

"Well Natalie Rushman, how impressive your dancing is. If you don't mind me asking, have you had any practice?"

At first she lingered to answer. Then she swallowed and said.

"I used to be a ballerina."

Clint raised an eyebrow. This could be true yet she did lie about her name. He knew it was Natalia Romanova or Natasha Romanoff.

"Impressive. " Clint said nodding. He began to study her. He noticed an earpiece just like his in her ear. She kept looking round his shoulder like she was spying on somebody. Clint decided to snoop some more.

"So any plans after the party?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have something to...do." She said Suspiciously.

"Oh well that's a shame, you see I was ready to invite you to join me this evening" Clint lied.

"As much as that sound extremely fun, I am terribly sorry but I am really busy" Clint just nods and then they dance in silence. The song they were dancing to ends and they break up from each other.

"Thank you, miss Rushman. For giving me the pleasure of this dance"

"You're most welcome...?" Natasha begins to stutter. "How rude of me, I didn't even ask for your name."

Clint smiled.

"Clinton."

"Well thank you, Clinton, for asking me to dance" She then walks off into the massive crowd.

"Well that sounded cosy" said Coulson's voice.

Clint smiled, knowing she was most likely ready to kill tonight.

Clint avoided mingling with the other people in the crowd. He'd just ignore people and keep walking on. He luckily wasn't a lightweight and it took a lot of wine to get him drunk. So he was fine. He happily helped himself to the food table when it became open and 'coincidently' The black widow was there.

"I am starting to think you are beginning to follow me" said Natasha seductively but moving fastly away. When she was out of earshot, he though to himself 'you have no idea'. The party was boring and Clint had to endure 1 more hour of it. He would need a lot more wine. He just paced along the crowd occasionally finding himself swaying to the music.

Barton knew there was only about 20 minutes left of the party. People were already starting to leave and he kept Natasha in his eye line. It looked like she was doing what he was doing; waiting for someone to leave. He had Coulson watching through security cameras too. Then Coulson said something.

"I know who's she's waiting for"

"Who?"

"The host and hostess. They funded a campaign to shut down any remaining KGB spies. All it did was send them back into hiding but I guess they now want revenge. Who else better than to send their most skilled agent?"

"Makes sense, I'll keep an eye out."

Not too long later the host and hostess left. Then already Natasha was leaving. She hurriedly slipped out. Barton also did so slowly, so it didn't look suspicious. He left and started running. She already had got into car and started chasing. He hopped on to somebody's motorbike, wearing a helmet so no one would see who he was.

She was fast in her car but he managed to keep an ok pace behind her so it didn't seem like he was following. He then started going really slow because of traffic and lost her to a great distance. He sped along the road when he came to a derilict looking place with a deserted alley. There was two posh cars parked, both empty. Clint bought out his gun and put his back to the wall against the alley. There was only silence. He jumped out pointing his gun only too find two lifeless bodies on the floor. He knelt down beside them examining. One clear bullet hole in the head. She obviously was an excellent shooter. All of a sudden he heard tyres screeching and her car disappeared into the darkness.

"Coulson...I couldn't get there in time... she killed them"

"Barton it's okay, I know where she's going tomorrow, you'll stop her then, just get back to me and I'll brief you on everything. I'm at the hotel."

Barton left the bodies and hopped on the motorbike.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Barton was on the motorbike he'd stolen. First, he'd drop it back off at the ballroom. Then he'd make his way to the hotel to meet up with Coulson so he could get debriefed on his new mission. He was speeding along the motorway thinking of his new enemy. No wander S.H.I.E.L.D was desperate to get rid of her. If the world security council ever heard about this then there would be hell on earth. Barton was being relied on by basically the whole of S.H.I.E.L.D to eliminate her. So no pressure. He arrived at the now deserted ballroom on the motorbike. The only car their was his S.H.I.E.L.D car. He left the motorbike in the car park and jumped into his car. He started the engine and went speeding off to the hotel . He finally arrived outside and parked his car. He stepped out and went inside to meet Coulson.

He walked in and went into the lift. He was waiting to go but some men in combat suits walked in. Barton was suspicious. He looked at their logos... KGB. And they were going to the floor S.H.I.E.L.D was on. Barton kept quiet and waited to see what they were doing. When he got out he lingered to see where they were going. They were going straight for S.H.I.E.L.D's rooms. One knocked on Coulson's door and picked up a gun. Barton growled and ran at them. He punched one in the face, knocking him out. Another grabbed his shoulder and he grabbed their hand and launched him over his shoulder knocking him out too. He grabbed another's wrist and twisted it and then threw them into a wall. Finally he was grabbed in an arm lock by the last man so he ran up the wall , performing a back flip and crashing down of the KGB agent. Phil opened the door looking at Barton quite surprised. Barton was hot and sweaty. He huffed.

"The...KGB know...where we...are."


	6. Chapter 6

** I'm taking a break from this story  
>I'm not going to post a chapter every week because I'm working on a different, more popular project.<br>Hoping to write more chapters soon  
>_<strong>

**MarvelInTheTardis**


End file.
